When The Impossible Becomes The Possible
by CareBear1982
Summary: This story is set during season three, before the whole Izzie & George stuff.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if the impossible dream suddenly became a possible reality? That's the situaion Dr. Isobel Stevens has found herself in.

It's been months since the death of her beloved fiancee, Denny Duquette, and Izzie received a second visit from his father, Denny Duquette Sr. The news and request both have the young surgical intern shocked and unsure if it's real...or what to really do.

What could Denny Sr. have possible said to leave Izzie so shocked and confused? As it turns out, Denny's mother just _couldn't_ say goodbye to her son, but she did try. She swore on her life that when she touched Denny's chest, she felt his lungs fill and empty.

Izzie sat at the booth of the cafe she agreed to meet Denny Sr. at, listening as he spoke. Her beautiful face was filled with her shock and confusion. "S-So...what are you saying, exactly?" She asked Denny Sr. "Are you saying it's possible...that he can be revived, even after all this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Denny Sr. was quiet for a split moment. He knew Izzie was taken aback by the news he has just revealed to her. Her surprise was very understandable, and he could see by the look of excitement, joy and anticipation on her face that she was getting her hopes up for this, to be reunited with his son.

Finally speaking, Denny Sr. nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Izzie, it seams it may be possible for Denny to be revived. I was able to talk his doctors back home to get me a copy of the results of the tests they ran on him. I explained to them that his fiancee's a doctor..." After he seamed to have trailed off with his words, Denny Sr. shook his head, as if to clear it, and slid a manilla envelope across the table to Izzie. These are the test results. They tried to explain them to Lorna and I, but all of the medical jargon just goes over our heads."

Izzie turned the envelope over, undid the clasp that held it shut and getly slid the contents out. Quietly, she studied each document, before offering Denny Sr. her most enthusiastic smile. "I'm gonna show thest to Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Burke and Dr. Webber, but just by the looks of 5hese, it seams right now Denny's merely in a coma." She leafed through the papers, finally extracting one that was near the bottom. She laid the document on the table and angled it towards him. "See this one? It's the results from his CT. Basically all the CT is, is a scan of his brain...you know, like an x-ray, but of his brain instead of his bones. By looking at the scan, I can see that Denny's brain is healthy, fully functioning and getting the right amount of oxygen and blood, which shows that his lungs and heart are okay. And this sheet," She went on to say, retreiving another document frm the pack. "Explains that they tested all of his organs and they're in perfect order, which probably is what has them stumped on why he slipped into a coma."

Denny Sr. nodded his head as Izzie spoke. She explained the papers to him, one by one, and this time, unlike with the doctors back home, he actually understood what she was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day happened to be Izzie's day off, but she set her alarm to get up early anyways so she could get to the hospital early and see Derek, Dr. Burke and Dr. Webber, and show them the papers she received from Denny Sr. the night before.

She got up at 7am, the time she had set her alarm for. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After getting ready, and tucking the packet of papers into her bag, Izzie left for the hospital.

After parking her car, Izzie grabbed her bag and locked her car after getting out. She walked up to the hospital doors and entered. The first stop she made was at the coffee cart, where she saw Derek purchasing his morning coffee. She stepped up behind him and fished the papers out from her bag. As he stepped away from the coffee cart, unaware that she was right behind him, Izzie followed him. "Dr. Shepherd!" she called after him.

Realizing it was Izzie's day off, Derek looked confused to see her when he turned around. "Dr. Stevens," Derek replied, addressung her with the professionalism she had given him. "What a pleasure to see you on your day off. What can I do for you?"

Izzie took a deep breath and swallowed, suddenly nervous. "I saw Denny's father yesterday, Derek. He told me the doctors in Memphis ended up running tests on Denny. He's not dead actually. You see, Denny's mother felt Denny's chest rise and fall, so the doctors ran some tests...Denny's alive, in a coma. I have a copy of the test results..." As she mentioned the copy of the test results, she offered him the envelope.

They stopped walking by the nurses' station, and Derek sat his cup down to study the documents Izzie had just presented to him. After studying each paper for a few moments, Derek finally looked back up to meet her gaze. "You're right, Izzie. Denny's organs are in good working condition...and he's alive." Derek turned his attention to a nearby nurse. "Please page Dr. Burke, Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey and have them meet me in the third floor conference room."


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes after Derek had had them paged to the conference room on the third floor, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Burke and Dr. Webber joined Derek and Izzie. They all seamed suprized to see Izzie in the conference room, sitting next to Derek. Bailey was the first to make an action, after all three doctors had taken their seats across the table from Izzie and Derek.

Once she had taken her seat, Miranda Bailey looked between Izzie and Derek. "Alright, Stevens, Shepherd...out with it. What is the cause of this impromptu meeting?"

Derek remained calm and silent. He looked at Izzie and nodded for her to begin.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, "I...I have news about Denny." she stopped and looked directly at Bailey and added, "I know what you're gonna say, so please don't."

Bailey lifted a hand, signaling for Izzie to continue.

"Yesterday, I got a visit from Denny's father, which is how I came about the news. He told me Denny's mother was having a hard time saying goodbye to Denny at the hospital in Memphis, she tried and as she ways saying her goodbye, she touched Denny's ches and she felt it rise and fall."

Izzie paused to take a breath and to spread the documents from her envelope across the table before the three doctors. "The doctors at the hospital in Memphis ran some tests and," she guestered to the documents before them as she spoke the next part. "Here's a copy of the test results they ran on Denny. His father had them make a copy so he could show me..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Izzie

"Izzie..." Dr. Bailey began, her expression was gruff, but the softened look upon her face betrayed the expression within her voice. "I know how hopeful you want to be, when it comes to Denny, but we did run tests. On the night of the prom, he did die."

"Doctor Bailey, I hear what you're saying and I do understand..." Izzie casually glanced at Derek, hoping for a little support, since he had seen the test results displayed upon the table.

Much to Izzie's relief, Derek spoke up. "I looked at the results; there is definitely some brain activity. I can't say what caused the tests we ran to confirm he was dead, but Denny is definitely **not** dead now. So either our tests came out wrong, or somewhere between our tests and the ones ran by the doctors in Memphis, Denny came back alive."

After Derek had finished, Izzie addressed Dr. Webber, the hospital's chief of surgery. "With your approval, Doctor Webber, Derek and I would like to make arrangements to have Denny transferred here from Memphis." "If for no other reason," Derek added to Izzie's statement, "then there would no longer be any doubt in anyone's minds on whether or not Denny is still alive and being close to Izzie could arise him from his coma."

For the first time during the meeting, Dr. Preston Burke spoke up in accordance to Derek's last comment. "Studies have shown that when a coma patient is close to a spouse, fiancé or otherwise significant other, the patient tends to show a speedier and more positive sign of recovery."

After giving it a moment's though, Chief Webber finally spoke. '_After all_,' he rationalized internally, '_It does make sense and the results were all correct, and Derek is all behind it, so it's not just a patient's heartbroken fiancé grasping a every shred of hope she can believe in_.' "I will stand behind the both of you with the transfer and if they prefer it, we can send a member of the surgical staff to Memphis to pick him up."

Upon hearing the words Dr. Webber had to say, Izzie was ecstatic to say the least. She wore a thrilled, yet casual smile upon her beautiful face -- a smile that not only showed how happy she was by her superior's decision, but also showed her appreciation regarding such decision.

Richard was genuinely pleased to see the look on Izzie's face. He did remember what losing Denny had done to the young surgeon, after all, but at the same time, he knew the member of Seattle Grace's surgical staff that would be the one to travel in the hospital's plane to Memphis couldn't be Izzie, at least not just Izzie.

As he internally felt pleased over Izzie's delight, Richard must have been smiling externally because doctors Bailey and Burke were both staring at him. To cover, and without drawing too much unnecessary attention to himself, he looked from Izzie, to Derek, to Miranda and finally to Preston. "Izzie, I am going to send you but primarily because when Denny was here, you were the intern on his case and worked on caring for him the most. But, you will not be going alone. Primarily, you Preston," he said switching his attention to the cardiothoracic surgeon, "will be Seattle Grace's representative; I will just be sending Izzie with you. I know Preston that you weren't the one who did his heart transplant, but prior to that incident he was your patient, and before the transplant the only non-healthy issue with Denny was his heart."

Izzie hadn't expected to be sent to Memphis alone, and she had to admit, Dr. Webber sending Burke did make sense, after all Preston is Seattle Grace's Cardiothoracic Surgeon, and Denny was a heart patient. She was just thrilled he was sending her too. She knew in her rational mind that he didn't have to. He could have chosen to send Bailey or any of Bailey's other interns. But the mere fact that he chose to send her really touched Izzie.

The roomful of doctors all stood, and Derek left the conference room to go make the necessary phone call to Memphis while Izzie shook the hand of their surgical chief Doctor Richard Webber. "Thank you so much Dr. Webber," she said with a thankful smile on her beautiful face. "I know you didn't have to choose me to be the one to accompany Dr. Burke on this trip, but the fact that you did honestly does touch me." Dr. Webber nodded and welcomed her as the rest of the doctors filed out of the room.


End file.
